


Oh, child

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Missing Scene, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: "Yamato was more annoyed by his lack of manners than he was concerned about the apparent time travel, guessing from the suddenly rebuilt city, and more importantly, Kakashi's tiny stature and bad attitude. The time travel was temporary. Good manners were forever."A missing scene from Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower.





	Oh, child

Yamato hadn't taken Kakashi seriously when he said he was a complete brat as a kid. It was on an ANBU mission, the two of them hiding, watching some snot-nosed kid cause havoc while they waited for their target. He commented on it and Kakashi laughed, saying it was nothing compared to what he'd been like. 

He assumed that while Kakashi was smaller then, he couldn't possibly be any more annoying than he was now. All sheer exaggeration, born out of Kakashi's self-effacing nature. He believed this right until Kakashi, aged nine, launched a kunai at his head to introduce himself instead of saying 'hello' like a normal person. He dodged it. Kakashi might have been a very talented nine year old but he wasn't going to let him get stabbed by him, and he glanced back with irritation at the kunai now embedded in the wall. 

Really? What kind of introduction was that? Yamato was more annoyed by his lack of manners than he was concerned about the apparent time travel, guessing from the suddenly rebuilt city, and more importantly, Kakashi's tiny stature and bad attitude. The time travel was temporary. Good manners were forever.

When he looked back at Kakashi, he was unrepentant. Not that repentance was a common feature on Kakashi's face anyway, but this was even less than usual. Time for a lecture as Yamato pushed himself off the wall. 

"Normally you introduce yourself to your elders instead of trying to kill them."

"You, Konoha loiter. Come with me. I need someone to prep my explosive charges." 

"Seriously? You could at least say please." 

"I'm not asking, I'm commanding." Yamato let out a disgusted noise as he approached Kakashi, who stared at him indifferently. He rested a hand on his head, which Kakashi immediately smacked off and made him grin despite himself. Change of plan. Time for revenge, if Kakashi was going to be such a snot. 

"Not doing it until you say please. Didn't Minato-san teach you any manners?" 

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I'm your senior, both in age and rank. You should address me politely, especially when asking me for a favour. After all, this is your mission and not mine. I have my own to carry out, too." Although knowing Naruto, he'd be sure to find him and Mukade soon enough, once the explosions started. Kakashi glared at him, and he raised his eyebrows, tapped his foot. With a deep, resigned sigh, Kakashi gave him a small, grudging bow. 

"Please can you assist me on my mission, jounin-san." Oh, politeness! Grudging, annoyed politeness. He'd never heard it from Kakashi before, it was marvellous. He'd have prefer it from him as an adult but he'd take what he could get. 

"Of course. Who do you want killed?" Kakashi blinked, before pulling a face like he's trying to work out if he's mocking him or not. He wasn't. That's historically what missions with just Kakashi have involved and he's prepared for that. 

"Nobody. Yet. Just prep these for me when we reach the targets." Kakashi thrust a stack of explosive charges into his hands, and Yamato started counting them as he followed him into the city of towers. Wow, they were going to be blowing up a lot of stuff with these. Whoever gave this task to Kakashi was heavily relying on his speed. "I thought you'd complain about me leading." Yamato shrugged, hadn't really thought about pulling rank beyond forcing Kakashi to be polite to him for once.

"I trust you. That and you won't tell me what you're planning even if I ask." Kakashi looked even more sceptical at that, which just made Yamato smile. He understood it, adults were weird about him being a chunin so young too. "I think your attitude needs work but you're a perfectly competent ninja already. One day you'll be a great one."

"I know I'm perfectly competent." Despite the attitude, Kakashi seemed pleased by the compliment anyway, and even, after a pause, followed it up with a question. "Do you think I'll be great like Minato-sensei one day?"

"Of course. Great pain in the ass too." Kakashi made a dismissive sound, but Yamato could see the compliment stuck with him. It was unexpectedly cute, considering his attitude so far. He probably shouldn't have inflated Kakashi's ego at his age any further, but well, surely it couldn't hurt that much either, he thought to himself as they slipped in the city to join the havoc Naruto was already creating.


End file.
